Dylemat
by Koliber
Summary: Co tak naprawdę wydarzyło się na Wieży Astronomicznej? Draco Malfoy próbuje wybrać własną drogę do szczęścia.


Mój debiutancki tekst, który ma już ponad rok. Wklejam go tutaj, może ktoś się nim zainteresuje.

Dziękuję midnight90 za korektę i wytknięcie błędów interpunkcyjnych, których chyba było dość dużo, znając moje możliwości.

A samo opowiadanko chciałam zadedykować Sissi, która poświęciła się i przeczytała ten tekst, mimo nienawiści do Harry'ego Pottera, którą sama spowodowałam:)

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ 

DYLEMAT

Draco stał na szczycie Wieży Astronomicznej z różdżką w dłoni. W zimnych oczach chłopaka można było zobaczyć paniczny strach. Z zaciśniętymi zębami przyglądał się znienawidzonemu Dumbledore'owi. Próbował wycelować swoją różdżką w dyrektora, ale wstrząsające nim dreszcze mu na to nie pozwalały. Stał i patrzył na blednącego czarodzieja, który z każdą chwilą coraz bardziej uginał się pod ciężarem własnego ciała. Tysiące obrazów przenikało umysł Dracona. Jego matka Narcyza, czekająca na syna w domu, zupełnie nieświadoma wydarzeń tego wieczora. Wiedziała o zadaniu, które musiał wykonać, jednak nie była na to przygotowana. Nie dziś. Nie tej nocy. Nie chciała stracić swojego jedynego dziecka, tak jak wcześniej straciła siostrę i męża. Ojciec, obecnie przebywający w Azkabanie, mógłby być z niego naprawdę dumny. Gdyby tylko wiedział, oczywiście. Chłopak był niemal pewien, że po prawidłowym wykonaniu zadania, przeprowadzona zostanie próba odbicia Śmierciożerców przebywających w więzieniu. I wtedy Lucjusz wreszcie będzie miał powód do dumy. Jego jedyny syn zabójcą największego dyrektora Hogwartu i najpotężniejszego wroga Voldemorta - jedynej osoby przed którą Lord odczuwał strach. Draco bardzo pragnął zaszczytów, których jego ojciec dostąpił u boku Czarnego Pana. Chciał, by ktoś wreszcie powiedział mu ile tak naprawdę jest wart. Cały rok ciężko pracował, żeby uczynić swoje marzenia prawdą. Wszyscy myśleli, że mu się to nie uda, że nie będzie w stanie wypełnić rozkazu - zniszczyć tego miłośnika szlam i mugoli. Umożliwić towarzyszom z Kręgu dostanie się do szkoły. Wykonać główne polecenie Voldemorta, by później stanąć u jego boku jako sługa najwierniejszy z wiernych. Ale czy to rzeczywiście były jego marzenia? Przecież to wszystko były pragnienia Lucjusza, jego chore zachcianki, które syn miał wypełniać. Oczyścić świat z brudu i zdrajców krwi. Unicestwić wszystkich niegodnych posiadania umiejętności korzystania z magii. Pokazać ile naprawdę warci są Malfoyowie. Draco ostatnio często powtarzał sobie w myślach, że on również pragnął tego wszystkiego. Że chciał zniszczyć obecny świat, by utworzyć następny, lepszy - oczywiście tylko dla godnych żyć na nim. Ale mimo usilnych prób, nie mógł w to do końca uwierzyć. Wszystkie zasady i prawdy wpajane mu od dzieciństwa przez rodziców, w rzeczywistości okazały się wyssane z palca. Wyższość czystokrwistych czarodziejów, nad tymi mugolskiego pochodzenia, nie obejmowała wszystkich dziedzin. A może w ogóle nie istniała? Wystarczyło spojrzeć na tę szlamę Granger. Najpotężniejszy umysł młodego pokolenia. Doskonała w każdym calu. Członkini Złotej Trójcy Gryffindoru. Przyjaciółka Chłopca, Który Przeżył. Pupilka profesorów - wszystkich, oprócz starego Snape'a. Jako jedyny nie okazywał żadnego zachwytu nad zdolnościami dziewczyny. Bo przecież on doskonale wiedział, kto był godzien poświęcenia uwagi, a kto nie. Nawet ten stary głupiec Dumbledore, był zapatrzony w nią jak w obrazek. Tymczasem czystokrwiści Crabbe i Goyle byli nikim więcej jak nierozumnymi idiotami. Podobnie było z resztą dzieciaków pochodzących ze starych, szlacheckich rodzin. A przecież to oni, w tym Draco, mieli być tymi lepszymi. Bo chyba o to chodziło ojcu, prawda? To Draco miał być najwspanialszy, najlepszy w Quidditchu, najpopularniejszy w szkole, zawsze najmądrzejszy i podziwiany. Nie żaden Potter czy nic nie warta szlama. Młody Malfoy początkowo nie mógł pojąć, dlaczego tak nie jest. Aż w końcu zrozumiał. Czarodzieje nie dzielili się na lepszych i gorszych z powodu pochodzenia. Różnili się tylko stronami po których stawali. A on nie był już dłużej pewien po której chciał stać. Przestał wierzyć ideom ojca; nie chciał do końca życia czuć obrzydzenia patrząc na swoje oblicze w lustrze. Nie chciał zabijać niewinnych - po prostu nie potrafił. Stary Drops miał więc rację. Draco nie był mordercą. Musiał wypełnić polecenie, któremu nie potrafił sprostać i którego nie chciał już dłużej wykonywać. Ale nie chciał skazywać rodziny na śmierć tylko z powodu własnego strachu. Nie chciał tego tak samo mocno jak nie umiał zabić bezbronnego starca stającego przed nim.

- Przejdź na dobrą stronę, Draco. Możemy Cię ukryć lepiej, niż jesteś w stanie to sobie wyobrazić. Co więcej, mogę wysłać członków Zakonu do twojej matki, żeby ją podobnie schowali. Twój ojciec jest w tym momencie bezpieczny w Azkabanie..., kiedy nadejdzie czas możemy go również ochronić... przejdź na słuszną stronę Draco... nie jesteś mordercą ...

Słysząc to, chłopak stał z otwartymi ustami i różdżką wycelowaną w czarodzieja. Nie wiedział dłużej co ma zrobić. Nie był już niczego pewien, tak jak kilka miesięcy przedtem. Wtedy nie miał nawet odrobiny wątpliwości, a teraz? Co się zmieniło, że nagle nie potrafił wypowiedzieć dwóch słów, do których był tak długo przygotowywany? Tak prostych, a jednocześnie tak trudnych. Avada Kedavra. Wyrok śmierci w magicznym świecie. Dwa wyrazy. Nic więcej. Później już tylko nieopisana wdzięczność Czarnego Pana i podziw Śmierciożerców. Po ewentualnym zwycięstwie Voldemorta pewna nagroda za zasługi. A co by się stało, jeśli jednak przegraliby tę wojnę? Cela w Azkabanie i pocałunek dementora?

Draco nie chciał skończyć w ten sposób. Nie chciał skazać się na los gorszy od śmierci i do końca marnego życia użalać nad sobą. Wiedział, że zwariowałby tak jak inni siedzący w tym więzieniu. Prawdopodobnie umarłby jeszcze przed wykonaniem pocałunku.

Mimo wszystko nie umiał wypowiedzieć zaklęcia. Nie potrafił. Podjął już swoją decyzję. Pozwoli Dumbledore'owi odejść i poprosi go o pomoc. Będzie błagał o łaskę, na którą nie zasługiwał. I był tego całkowicie świadom. Wiedział, że nigdy nie wybaczy sobie przejścia na Ciemną Stronę. A Mroczny Znak na lewym przedramieniu miał mu ciągle o tym przypominać. Ile by dał, by tylko cofnąć czas i odmówić, uciec, zrobić cokolwiek gdy nie było jeszcze za późno. By nie wstępować do grona wiernych zwolenników Czarnego Pana. Nie, już nie Czarnego Pana, tylko Toma Riddle'a. Zwykłego szaleńca, który postanowił zabić setki niewinnych osób, w celu zaspokojenia własnych chorych ambicji i zdobycia nieśmiertelności. Tak, odda dyrektorowi jego różdżkę i poprosi o pomoc, o schronienie przed tym mordercą dla siebie i rodziców.

Odgłosy walki nasilały się coraz bardziej w trakcie rozmowy. Malfoy chciał uciec z wieży, zostawić Dumbledore'a, chciał po prostu zniknąć. Wiedział, że jeśli to zrobi, nie będzie już mógł liczyć na niczyją pomoc. Nawet Snape'a, który przez cały rok próbował odebrać mu zadanie. A głupi Dumbel myślał, że Nietoperz jest po jego stronie, że szpieguje dla tego całego Zakonu. Draconowi chciało się śmiać. Jak można zaufać Śmierciożercy?! Zwłaszcza tak potężnemu jak Severus. Bo przecież to zrobił dyrektor - obdarzył go zaufaniem i pozwolił uczyć Obrony Przed Czarną Magią. I jeszcze twierdził, że miał ku temu swoje powody. Doprawdy żałosne. Ale myśl o poznaniu całej prawdy nie dawała chłopakowi spokoju - co jeśli Mistrz Eliksirów rzeczywiście zmienił strony? Jeśli był szpiegiem, ale Dropsa w Wewnętrznym Kręgu, a nie Voldemorta w szkole? Może mógłby go wtedy chronić przed byłymi towarzyszami? Przecież profesor był przyjacielem Lucjusza. Pomógłby jego synowi w potrzebie. Nie wydałby Ministerstwu czy Zakonowi. Nie potrafiłby.

Dudniące odgłosy wypełniły klatkę schodową prowadzącą na Wieżę Astronomiczną. Po chwili cztery zamaskowane postacie ukazały się w drzwiach. Malfoy wiedział, że jest już zgubiony. Mógł zabić Dumbledore'a albo zginąć razem z nim. Błagał Merlina o jakąkolwiek pomoc. Ze zdenerwowania i strachu nie mógł nawet prawidłowo utrzymać różdżki w palcach pokrytych zimnym potem. Nie potrafił tego zrobić. Wiedział o tym, tamci też już to pewnie zauważyli. Zginie nie jedna osoba, lecz dwie. Niewinny starzec i dzieciak, który nie miał w sobie dość siły, by zabić człowieka. Nagle w drzwiach pojawiła się kolejna sylwetka - tym razem Mistrza Eliksirów. Draco poczuł ulgę. Przysięga! Ta, którą profesor złożył jego matce jeszcze w czasie ubiegłorocznych wakacji. Opiekun Domu ponownie go uratuje i ochroni - tak jak wiele razy w przeszłości pomagał mu uniknąć odpowiedzialności za niektóre wybryki. Chłopak był jednak świadomy, że nawet Severus nie będzie w stanie wybawić go od kary, którą zada mu Czarny Pan. Gdyby tylko Śmierciożercy wpadli na wieżę kilka minut później - to by wystarczyło. Prawdopodobnie wtedy chłopak uciekałby już na miotle, którą przyleciał dyrektor. Nie musiałby patrzeć na bezsensowną śmierć największego czarodzieja stulecia. Nie musiałby oglądać swojego ulubionego nauczyciela popełniającego tą niepotrzebną zbrodnię. Gdy spojrzał na ziejącą nienawiścią twarz Snape'a, zrozumiał, że Drops się jednak pomylił. Tylko, tym razem, ceną za pomyłkę miała być śmierć zadana z ręki przyjaciela. A przynajmniej osoby, którą się za niego uważało.

- Severusie... proszę... - słowa wypowiedziane cichym, błagalnym tonem zwróciły uwagę młodzieńca. Dumbledore błagający o pomoc. A może wcale nie była to prośba o pomoc? Może chodziło o coś innego, o czym dzieciak nie wiedział? Stojąc na wieży, Dracon się nad tym nie zastanawiał. Nie było to wówczas ważne. Wycelowana różdżka i blask zielonego światła otrzeźwiły chłopaka wystarczająco. Pojął, co się właśnie stało. Ciało dyrektora uniosło się w powietrze i przez moment zawisło na tle Mrocznego Znaku, wyczarowanego tam wcześniej tego wieczora. Po chwili zaczęło powoli opadać w dół, ku ziemi. Draco zrozumiał, że nie ma już dla niego żadnego ratunku. Nawet odrobiny nadziei, że ominie go los wielu innych, którzy przed nim ulegli mocy Ciemniej Magii. Wiedział, że zostanie ukarany, może nawet zabity przez Czarnego Pana za niesubordynację. A jeśli uda mu się przeżyć, to pozostanie już tylko cieniem starego siebie. Siebie sprzed powrotu Voldemorta i początku koszmaru, którym miało być jego życie.

Wypchnięty z Wieży Astronomicznej przez Snape'a, rozpoczął swój bieg ku głównemu wejściu. Bieg, który może miał okazać się jego ostatnią udaną ucieczką.

KONIEC

Wykorzystane fragmenty pochodzą z szóstego tomu „Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince". Rozdział 27 'The Lightning-Struck Tower'. Wydanie dla dorosłych. Tłumaczenie własne.


End file.
